canada day
by Gapri
Summary: nunca hay que perderle las esperanzas a la familia en especial en un cumpliaños canada no debe perderlas siempre 'pueden darle una sorpresa


Verán este fic lo escribi el 1 de julio pero por el huracán el internet se fue al igual que todo en mi casa sin decir que le esta entrando agua desde aquella mañana del 1 de julio y bueno ¬¬ el servisio se tardo y para colmo ti televisión tengo ¬¬

_Pensamientos de Mathew en este tipo de no se como llamarlo pero se distingue_

Recuerdos o diálogos de los recuerdos en si flash back de Canadá 

Fête du Canada

Despertó muy triste, cualquier persona se levantaría celebrando o lo levantarían con alguna canción y un pastel pero ese no era su caso

-_ese no es mi caso ellos nunca se acuerdan de mi_

Pensó con tristeza quería quedarse todo el día en cama pero no, sus superiores le dieron regalos pero el esperaba regalos de ciertas personas

-Mathew te llegaron unos regalos. -Comenzó mientras caminaban asía el comedor

-¿enserio? De ¿quien?-tenia la ilusión de que fueran de quienes esperaba.

-de cuba, Seychelles Hong Kong, Australia y México te han enviado regalos por tu cumpleaños

-…hace mucho que nos lo veo-mira al suelo mientras su jefe le sonríe con un poco de tristeza

-cuba dice que vendrá pero será en unos cuantos días, Seychelles dice que su avión se retraso y por eso no llegara hoy, Hong Kong no digo nada ni Australia, México dicen que no pueden venir por el huracán que esta en sus costas

-ah ya veo y nada de mi hermano o de dady ni de Francis?

-no lo siento-negó con la cabeza al igual que todos los que conocían el norteamericano de maple sabían que a quienes quería ver el canadiense era a aquellos a los que aun considera familia o a sus amigos

El día paso normal para el, salía a la calle y sus ciudadanos celebraba aquel día felices.

_-me gustaría que ellos se acordaran de mi cumpleaños , Alfred de seguro muy ocupado organizando su fiesta , Arthur esta muy deprimido en estos días y Francis esta tratando de que dady no se suicide o se la pase siempre bebiendo _

Y aunque para la mayoría de sus ciudadanos que celebraban el día, el en cambio le recordaba que tan olvidado estaba, en ocasiones pasadas cuba y Seychelles lo visitaban para celebrar su cumpleaños pues sabían que su hermano, sus "padres" no se acordaban hasta pasados el cumpleaños de Alfred en otras sus antiguos vecinos, y en muy raras ocasiones Hong Kong y Australia lo visitaban tal vez por eso de que estaban del otro lado del mundo.

La mañana dio lugar al medio día y el medio día iva dando casi al atardecer no pasaban de las 6 de la tarde

-_vamos se tienen que acordar de mi aunque sea una vez…_

Mathew se iba quedando dormido en el sofá de su sala poco a poco cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo aunque tal vez no lo hubiera hecho.

*En el sueño de Canadá*

Mathew se encontraba en una pradera cubierta de nieve, miraba acostumbrado aquel liquido congelado que en ocasiones se establecía en su casa, camino un poco por aquel lugar con una expresión neutra pero poco a poco escuchaba voces un tanto familiares

-sal petit no te are daño

_-esa voz…_

-q-quien es usted-pregunto temeroso un pequeño niño con una bata blanca y moño rojo, con un oso junto a el.

-mon nom est la France et le vôtre?

-c-Canadá.-abrazo mas a su oso con cierto temer de aquel hombre aunque le alegraba que alguien lo viera.

_-esa fue la primera vez que vi a Francis…-sonrió viendo aquel recuerdo pero poco a poco la sonrisa se fue ya que aquel tiempo no iva a volver. El recuerdo de su encuentro con Francis se esfumo con la brisa del frio aire trayendo otro consigo_

-lo siento mon petit no puedo ir a tu cumpleaños Arthur…bueno sabes como se pone en estas fechas

-lo se no te preocupes, entiendo que te preocupes por dady yo estaré bien ojala que puedas venir uno de estos días

-realmente lo siento Mathew bueno tengo que colgar adiuó mon petit

-adiós -colgó el teléfono con tristeza realmente tenia la esperanza de que Francis fuera a visitarlo en su cumpleaños-debería estar acostumbrado a esto-se dijo a si mismo aun con tristeza.

_-cuantas veces ha pasado esto…siempre me cancela un día antes y si no es el, es Alfred diciéndome que esta muy ocupado claro si se acuerda de que tiene un hermano._

De nuevo el viento se llevo aquel recuerdo pero no trayendo otro si no llevándose todo consigo dejando al canadiense en un vacio oscuro que lo consumía lentamente cayendo en el como si se estuviera cayendo en el fondo del océano

-_nadie vendrá…_

-Mathew…Mathew…despierta

Escuchaba muy lejanamente una voz conocida

-mon petit despierta…

-_es solo una ilusión…el no esta aquí_

-Canadá despierta…Mathew…

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos notando lo húmedo de sus mejillas

-¿mon matty estas bien?-escucho la voz del francés que le preguntaba pero no prestaba atención a la pregunta si no mas bien a verle la cara al europeo, busco sus lentes con las manos en la mesita donde los puso, cuando los tubo puestos siguió observándole con cierta duda

-_de seguro es un sueño_

Lentamente acerco su mano al rostro del francés para asegurarse de que fuera real toco la mejilla del otro el cual solo sonrió con ternura para el

-no eres un sueño-dijo cansí en un susurro que el francés alcanzo a escuchar

-claro que no vine contigo por tu cumpleaños, perdón por llegar tarde el avión se retraso un poco

-Francis se puede saber ¿que haces encima de mi hermano?-dijo un tanto enojado Alfred al ver como se encontraba el francés y el canadiense, el cual al darse cuenta de su posición se sonrojo.

-nada amerique solo despertaba a matty algún problema

-y tienes que estar encima suyo?¬¬

-no pero sabes que no le are nada amerique me ofendes al pensar que le aria algo malo a mi niño-abrazo dramáticamente al canadiense que no podía mas que sonrojarse

-wine bastard suelta ya a Mathew-le ordeno cruzando los brazos igual de enojado que el estadunidense.

-¿porque eres tan amargado anglaterre?

-por lo que come Francis por que mas

-tu maldito gordo me atacas aun cuando me pongo de tu lado!

-¡a quien le dices gordo Old man!

Si, otra pelea entre esos tres estaba por dar inicio pero al canadiense solo se puso a reír felizmente

-bueno ya cálmense ustedes dos-detenía el americano a los dos europeos que al parecer quería otra guerra de 100 años-no vinimos con nuestro monologo de siempre eso guardémoslo para las conferencias no venimos para eso recuerdan?

-al parecer por fin regreso tu cerebro de sus eternas vacaciones amerique

-no inicies Francis

-bueno en algo tiene razón Alfred por primera vez en su vida

-grr ¬¬

-si vinimos fue para pasarla contigo Mathew-aclaro el ingles dándose cuanta de algo-¿y Mathew?

-¿matty?

-¿mon petit?

-¡en la cocina!-grito el canadiense para después soltar una pequeña risa, los otros tres fueron corriendo hacia allí como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-cuando fue que

-en lo que ustedes discutían con su monologo de las conferencias –le interrumpió al estadunidense-al principio me reí pero después decidí en hacer la cena y falta poco para que este lista

-bueno cof cof ¬/¬ estábamos diciendo que bueno estamos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños-comenzó el ingles-perdona nuestra tardanza el avión se retraso un poco

-ya se lo había dicho yo Angleterre

-si pero no sabia que veníamos juntos wine bastard

-buen punto

-y como ellos me obligaron a esperarlos en el aeropuerto no pude llegar antes

*Flash back*

-¡donde están Arthur y Francis!

*ha ávido algunos retrasos por favor no desespere los aviones que vienen desde Francia, reino unido España e Italia han sufrido retrasos*

-¡genial lo que faltaba!

*3 horas después*

-corre wine bastard aun tenemos que encontrar a amerika

-Angleterre dime ¿porque no tomamos el vuelo directo hacia Canadá?

-porque… -/-

-obligaste a Amérique a recogernos verdad

-¡si algún problema!

-llevamos 3 horas de retraso y estamos en el aeropuerto de Boston en casi fechas de vacaciones tu crees que lo vamos a encontrar rápido!

-donde estas Alfred-observo rápidamente a las personas para ver si encontraba a Alfred-lo encontré!

-¿como lo encontraste entre tanta gente?

-tal vez por el letrero de "Francis y iggy" y un pésimo dibujo digno de un niño de 3 años

-¡oye! Escuche eso

-no hay tiempo para eso aun tenemos que llegar a casa de mon petit Mathew

-es cierto

-¡go!

*Fin del flash back*

-gracias…-las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos pero esta vez no de tristeza si no de alegría los abrazo a los tres y estos correspondieron

-bueno Mathew no hay que llorar hay que celebrar

-si

_-no debo de perder la esperanza… al final pueden darme una sorpresa_

_**¿Soko ni Roman Wa aru no kashira ?**_

Punto numero uno

Si lamento que lo tenga que subir el 2 DE JULIO en ves del día que era EL 1 DE JULIO pero con eso de Alex no paro de llover en todo el día , para cuando estaba escribiendo esto eran las 7:45 de la tarde y el internet se fue al igual que la luz y el teléfono y no pude subirlo porque a esa hora lo deje a la mitad y si lo termine fue porque la luz volvió a las 10 :39 de la noche pero aun no había internet , ni teléfono ni televisión solo la luz pero el caso es que el 1 de julio cumpleaños Canadá y ¡le escribí esto a Mathew! Y tendre que escribirle un fic a Alfred por su cumpleaños ¬¬ ahora

Punto numero 2

Cabe mencionar que si suena un poco emo el principio del onet-shot es porque bueno jeje ¬/¬ cuando llueve se me sale el lado emo sigo sin saber el porque científico

Punto numero tres

Ignoren la ultima frase de ¿Soko ni Román wa aru no kashira? No me resistí y termine poniéndola por el simple hecho de que adoro decirla jeje que puedo decir Román es contagioso pero significa ¿me pregunto si hay una epopeya aquí? Y según mi profesor de asesorías pasadas epopeya es leyenda o historia antigua lo que vendría siendo ¿me pregunto si hay una historia aquí?

Punto numero cuatro

Traducciones español-Francés

Mon nom est la France et le vôtre?- mi nombre es Francia y el tuyo ?

Petit –pequeño

Punto numero 5

DEJEN REVIEWS

SE ACEPTAN TOMATES, PASTA, PATATAS, VODKA DE ORIGEN RUSO, CERVEZA ALEMANA, UN ESPAÑOL ATADO (JEJE) UN ITALIANO (DE CUALQUIERA NORTE O SUR) UN INGLES, FRANCES O UN RUSO (SI ESTOY LOCA)

DEJEN R-E-V-I-E-W-S


End file.
